Hum a Little Tune
by Unique Art
Summary: Malik/Mana AU – He works in a coffee shop. She likes coffee. She hums a little tune. He hums along. Neither of them know why, but they fit.


**I'm trying something new. A romance! It's definitely cute and fluffy, not making out or anything of the sort. I just needed to write it...I adore the couple. Malik/Mana is just adorable! (And one of the least-canonical pairings I could support) There is no name for it I can find, and I've checked around quite a bit. If you put the two in the search thing, only two stories will come up (not including mine ^^) So, I hope I didn't scare anyone away with the pairing...Hehe!**

**I spent a few days writing it; after school, before dances, and on those lazy weekend days. It was fairly easy, but editing had long gaps in between. Busy schedule, I guess.**

**Well, enjoy, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: Insert witty disclaimer here.**

**---**

_He wasn't looking for anyone special. He didn't plan on meeting the girl. He didn't intend to fall head-over-heels._

_The key word, readers, was "intend"._

_Now, I'm sure you've all heard of the magical fairy tales, correct? They are all so blissful and happy, with fair maidens and shining nights, glass slippers and moonlight kisses. But, I can assure you, the most magical of tales have none of these things._

_All it takes is two people, one moment, and a little tune._

**---**

It was after one in the morning, located in a local coffee shop on a popular street corner. The little restaurant was nearly deserted, except for the lone employee who sat on one of the wooden stools by the counter. The lights were dimmed, giving the place a warm glow. Various flavors filled the air, ones that the young man was accustomed to. Having worked there nearly a year, he knew the place inside out and backwards.

He ran his tan fingers through his golden locks, sighing in frustration. "Stupid Math homework," he growled softly, glaring daggers at the poor hardback book.

The young Egyptian was so tired! As if being a high school student wasn't hard enough, try adding a midnight shift at the Coffee Paradise, and an in-debt older sister and a needy little brother at home. Headaches came often, and naps in class became more frequent. He couldn't juggle it all.

Luckily, many of his teachers understood, and would let the teen turn papers in a little late or ignore his light snoring during class. He was incredibly bright, and managed to get decent grades even with the strong odds against him. He longed to go to college, because he was ready to learn. He was aspiring to become a doctor, preferably pediatric, and he was determined to become one. The teen was mature beyond his years, and was rather pleasant despite his stubborn ways.

The only teacher who didn't allow him a break was his Math teacher. He was the dull, studious type, the one you couldn't dare fall behind in front of. He thought that nobody deserved special treatment, and the Egyptian was no exception. That was why said teen spent the greater part of his late nights working on impossibly long fractions and mind-boggling geometry.

I am sure you can see his frustration.

Nobody ever came in at that time of night, so he was used to the silent laps and lonely hours. So many words swirled around in his mind, mixed with calculations, dates and times, and other slashes of information. He groaned, let his head fall on his arms. He let his blue pencil drop out of his hand and roll to the floor. Papers crinkled under his weight and he felt awkward on the large book, but what did he care? He took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, until he drifted into a state close to sleep. Just as his breathing began to steady, and his shoulders fall limp...

"Hello!"

He jumped up, startled, and began looking frantically around in a dazed state. His eyes instantly fell on the girl standing in the doorway, smiling at him. He blinked twice, and took in her appearance.

The girl was his age, as far as he could tell. She had thick brown hair only a few shades lighter than her tan skin. Green eyes lined with black eyeliner stared at him curiously. She was on the shorter side, but probably came up to at least his chin. Her clothes were casual; a pair of sneakers and jeans, a light blue tee, and a suede, long coat that was dark brown in color. On her shoulder was a denim messenger bag with various key chains and buttons decorating it.

He had to admit it: She was very pretty.

She was studying him as well, mostly his sharp lavender eyes. Then, she laughed. "Are you always this way with customers?"

The boy felt surprised, then realized that was what she was. A customer, of course! _Man, the lack of sleep sure is getting to me..._He mentally sighed in disapproval.

A small, charming smile curved on his lips. "Sorry, Miss. What would you like?" He stood up, and swirled behind the counter in an oddly graceful movement. He stood there, a light blush on his cheeks, and waited for her answer.

This little act made the girl giggle. "Thank you, but please, don't call me 'Miss'. I'm your age!" She laughed again, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "The name's Mana. Who are you?"

This surprised the teen, but he answered anyway. "I'm Malik."

"Well, Malik, are you always so quiet?" Mana grinned at him, cheerfulness filling her voice.

The teen arched an eyebrow. "Are you assuming I'm not?" Then he let a laugh escape. "You'd be correct. I'm not exactly shy or timid, that's more like Ryou."

She shifted the weight of her bag out of habit, and was twirling part of the strap with her fingers. She commented, "I've been so involved in this conversation, I haven't ordered yet!" He could tell she wanted to giggle, but forced it back. "I'll have a large regular coffee, extra cream and sugar." Mana let a small smirk come to her lips. "My favorite."

Malik nodded, and turned toward the maker. After finished the order, he turned back to the brunette. "Be careful, it's hot," he cautioned while setting the tan cup with the company logo on it down.

She nodded curtly. "Sure thing. How much is it?" she asked, eyeing the cup that now sat steaming on the marble counter.

"Two fifty, please."

After fumbling with her zippers and searching through the loose change, she gathered the crumbled dollars and coins. She held it out, and Malik took it smoothly. Their hands brushed for a second, and Malik couldn't help but notice they were near the same shade. He opened the cash register and put the money where it was meant to be absent-mindedly. When he looked up, he saw Mana studying him.

"Yes?"

If she was embarrassed, she didn't show it. "Thank you, Malik. I'll be back tomorrow!"

With that, the young lady left with the hot coffee in hand. Her hair ruffled gently in the wind as she opened the door clumsily. The employee couldn't help but hope she wouldn't spill it. But, somehow, she didn't, and walked down the winter street. Snow flurries danced around her, and landed in her soft strands of hair.

"I wonder if she'll be back," Malik mumbled, and reluctantly returned to his Math.

**---**

_Well, as it turned out, Mana did return the next night. And the night after, and so on and so forth._

_Why? Malik had no clue. After a while, he got her order ready before she came, and he greeted her a she walked in instead of the other way around. Then - neither knew the exact day - she didn't leave after getting her coffee. They talked for a "while", which happened to be two hours. They talked about school, life, and those questions you always thought were stupid but died to know the answer to._

_You know, stuff like, "How do you know the light in the fridge goes out if you can't see it?" or "What is the sound of one hand clapping?" or "Is the glass half full or half empty?" They talked as if they had known each other for years; like they didn't have to worry about feeling embarrassed or silly or stupid. They could be philosophical, childish, hyper, or depressed. They weren't judged, therefore they didn't judge._

_It was a balance of wits. Such two different people felt like one in the same, which lead to interesting thoughts and talks. Mana offered good advice on Math, and Malik offered good advice on English. They spent countless hours on homework, though they weren't at home and it hardly felt like work._

_Soon, this turned into a daily event. This became as much of their life as school did. It just felt...right, you know? So comfortable and at ease, though they didn't know exactly why._

_It didn't matter why._

_Then, one spring evening, Malik couldn't help but ask Mana a question he wanted to for a long time. "Why do you always hum that little tune?"_

_Mana countered with, "Why do you hum along?"_

**---**

Malik blinked, and leaned back in his chair. Then, he asked, "I hum along?"

With a laugh, his friend replied, "Yes, all the time. You sound just like a little kid..."

"Hey!" he cried, a small pout coming to his lips. If he could see himself, he would agree with Mana that he looked like an irritated five year old that couldn't get a balloon from the fair.

Mana shrugged. "I thought it was cute."

Heat rose to his cheeks, and he looked away in confusion. All she said was that he was cute...or, rather, his humming was cute. Why did it make him feel all warm...and happy? Still blushing, he asked, "You still never answered. Why do you hum it?"

The brunette just smiled. "I like it. It's catchy, huh? My friend Atem used to sing a song all of the time...I can't remember the words, but the tune stuck." Suddenly, her eyes drifted shut. After a moment of silence, she began to hum softly.

As Malik watched her peaceful, gentle face, he couldn't look away. She seemed to glow from within, like her kindness shone from her face. Her hair fell just so, and the way her nose crinkled when she smiled was just adorable. Then, he realized he was humming along.

After a few minutes of this sweet humming, both of their tunes faded away. Before he even realized what he said, Malik murmured, "You're so beautiful..."

This obviously surprised Mana. "Me?" she blurted, a small pink tint on her cheeks.

Malik nodded. "Yes, you. You're extremely beautiful...inside and out." He didn't know where these words came from, and he was shocked and a little embarrassed he had said them so suddenly. But, he didn't want to take it back. No, not really.

Mana was at a loss for words. "I-I..."

The other teen shook his head. "M-Mana, you don't have to say anything. Just know...I mean it. I really do." Now, he was at a loss for what to say. "This sounds so sappy, but I feel like myself around you. I don't have to worry...I don't have to..." He let his sentence die.

"I know what you mean." She giggled slightly. "And hearing you say it makes me feel, well, um..."

"...Content?" Malik finished.

After a moment, she nodded. "Yes. Content." True joy twinkled in her emerald eyes. "And I like it a lot."

The Egyptian agreed silently.

They sat there, just in each other's presence, peaceful and content. They didn't need to say, "I love you," or kiss and hug and hold hands to feel that way. That would come in time, yes, but they had all of the time in the world.

"See ya tomorrow, Malik?"

"Of course."

**---**

_That, my dear readers, is the end of tonight's tale. You have seen pure love at it's finest; newly discovered and perfectly happy. You don't need pixie dust, or fancy gowns, or any of those things at all. That is what both Malik and Mana have discovered._

_As for the end of the little story? Well, I like to believe it was "Happily Ever After", don't you?_

**---**

**Quick ending...? Ah, well. I liked this little fluff ball, and I hope you do too. Thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**Unique Art**


End file.
